The Love of a Parent
by andylove101
Summary: [OneShot] Sequel to 'A Father's Day Gift'. Warnings: Cont., Ship, Slash.


**title: The Love of a Parent  
author:** andylove101  
**rating:** PG  
**pairing:** H/D  
**warnings:** Cont Ship, Slash.  
**disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous, the one and only Ms J. K. Rowling, and therefore are not mine. This is done for pure fun, not for profit.  
**summary:** Sequel to 'A Father's Day Gift'.  
**a/n:** I want to first thank my beta, the wonderful hecticity for doing a splendid job! So, yes... thank you hon!

* * *

Draco stood leaning against the door frame of the baby's bedroom, looking at his mother dress Cais in the tiny baby robes she had bought for him earlier that day. Not long before, she had taken him up to give him a bath and prepare him for the small gathering they had arranged in his honour.

It had been over a week since Harry and Draco brought their new baby home. Even though they had immediately shared their news and excitement with the rest of their family and friends, they had asked everyone to give them some time to themselves so they could get acquainted and start learning how to be a family.

Of course, it never stopped their family and friends from sending well wishes and gifts; including the beautiful and elegant custom made crib, the dresser, the changing table, and the rocking chair with dark walnut wood finish that his mother had special ordered (among other things) as soon as she heard the news. Her excuse was that 'Nothing is ever too much or too good for my grandson'.

"Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy looked up as Draco stepped into the room. "Draco," Narcissa said, smiling warmly. "We were just finishing getting ready so we could look handsome for our guests. Isn't that right, young man?" Narcissa happily asked her grandson with a grin on her face.

Draco looked down at his son and smiled when Cais returned his grandmother's smile with laughs and giggles, tiny fists and feet kicking wildly in the air. Cais had taken a great liking to Narcissa from the first moment they met; he always smiled when he heard her voice or saw her. And who wouldn't, if they had a grandmother equally smitten that spoiled them rotten?

Draco extended a finger to one of Cais' fists and felt a sense of pride when Cais opened it and wrapped his tiny fingers around Draco's. He still felt awe whenever he saw his new son. He could not believe that they were finally a family as he and Harry had often dreamed of; although that still didn't stop the doubts and pesky thoughts of 'what if I screw up?' from entering his mind.

Narcissa, sensing this, said "You are doing a wonderful job, my son. You and Harry both are."

Draco snorted in disbelief. Still looking at his son and moving his finger back and forth, he replied "_Harry_ is doing a wonderful job, mother. He has gotten so many things for him that I have no idea what they're supposed do or be for. And he always knows what to do, and I-" Draco cut himself off, shrugging as if not knowing what else to say, or not wanting to continue.

But Narcissa continued for him. "And you are an amazing person and a wonderful son, who has become an even more wonderful father because of it. No new parent knows what to do or how to do it at the beginning; they learn in time. All that matters is that you are there for him with a hug or a kiss, or even a good tongue lashing when needed." Narcissa smirked. "And trust me, Draco, that is the greatest gift that you can ever give this little bundle," she said, tickling Cais' stomach as he continued to give his toothless smiles, shaking his papa's finger, which was still clutched tightly in his tiny fist.

Draco returned the smirk, remembering all the times that his mother had given him one of her famous tongue lashings. Actually, he still got those now and then, despite being a grown married man.

They continued watching, enjoying the baby's wild kicks, laughs and giggles especially when his Grandmother made cooing noises or funny faces. After just a moment, Narcissa continued speaking in a soft voice. "I am very proud of you, Draco, and I'm sure Severus would have been too. And your father, if things had turned out differently."

Draco took a deep breath past the lump in his throat. He was glad to hear that of Severus. The man had become very close to him and his mother, especially since the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts, and had been sorely missed ever since he was killed in the last battle. As for his father… well it was at least a nice illusion to have. He looked up at his mother and gave her a small smile and a brief nod.

Picking up Cais from the changing table and securing him safely in his arms, Draco said, "Come on. I believe we have guests waiting for us downstairs."

* * *

"Bloody hell Harry, don't you ever feed that kid?" said Ron, watching in amusement as Cais hungrily sucked his bottle. 

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your tongue!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley. Ron rolled his eyes and took another bite of the scone he was munching.

"Yeah, you would think he was your son by the way he eats," Harry smirked.

"Hey!" protested Ron with an affronted look. "We just have a healthy appetite! Right little mate?"

Cais turned his head from his position in Harry's arms and looked at Ron with blank face, still happily sucking his bottle. Harry was sitting in a chair in the kitchen, feeding his son as he talked with Mrs Weasley, Remus, Ron, and Hermione, who were helping with the food. Well, Ron was more tasting the food rather than making it.

"Don't forget to rotate the bottle a little bit, Harry," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry looked down at his son and noticed that Cais seemed to be sucking more air than formula. "Oh, right. Thanks." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Remus, seeing the look, chuckled. "I remember James' reaction when you were born. At first he was very confident and arrogant; saying how taking care of a baby was nothing. But when they first put you in his arms, he got this look of pure panic and held you with his arms extended as if you were about to break. He never held you again after that until one day Lily sat him down on the sofa with bottles, nappies, and extra baby blankets, put you in his arms, and left the room for the remainder of the day. You were inseparable ever since," Remus said with a sad smile.

Harry looked down as his son's eyes started to close while still sucking his bottle. He could very well understand his dad's feelings; he never liked it when he was parted from Cais for too long. "Do you-" began Harry. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Do you think he… well, my mum and dad. And-- and Sirius. Do you think they would have approved?"

Remus smiled warmly at him. "I think Lily and James would have approved anything that would bring this much happiness into their son's life. All they ever wanted was to see you healthy and happy, Harry. Same for Sirius. And me."

Harry smiled at Remus before taking the empty bottle out of Cais' mouth and lifting him over his shoulder. He started to lightly pat Cais' back and broke into a wide grin when he heard his son let out a big burp. Harry kissed the top of his head and softly said, "That's my boy!"

* * *

It was a few hours later in the day, and Harry, Draco, the Weasleys (aside from Charlie and Percy), Narcissa, Dean, and the Lupins (as Harry liked to call them ever since Tonks and Remus got married over two years ago) had retreated to the open terrace for tea and coffee, enjoying the light summer breeze. Cais had been sleeping on Draco's chest ever since Harry placed him there, after feeding him another bottle just a few hours ago. All it took was the sound of the steady heart beat and the comfort of his papa's arm around him for Cais to fall fast asleep. 

Draco was rubbing small soothing circles on Cais back and having a light discussion about how Ireland was faring in this year's Quidditch World Cup when he was interrupted by a sneeze coming from the tiny body on his chest. He looked down to see Cais blink awake and rub his nose between his fist and his papa's robes. Once satisfied, Cais gave a long stretch, extending his arms and legs as long as possible.

Draco chuckled and Cais lifted his head and upper body by placing his fists on Draco's chest to look up at his papa. Cais giggled and then cuddled once more on Draco's chest as a small shiver ran through his body. Harry, seeing this, immediately picked up the sixth blanket that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for the baby and wrapped it securely around him.

Cais turned to look at his daddy and returned Harry's smile with one of his own. His face then immediately contorted and turned red as he made small grunting noises. Draco had become very familiar with _that_ face early on and chuckled again when he was rewarded once more with one of Cais' innocent toothless smiles. "I think we'd better go back in. It's starting to get a bit chilly. Besides," Draco continued, looking fondly down at his baby, "somebody here needs a change".

Arthur, seeing the entire exchange between the three, said, "Cais is a very lucky baby to have both of you as his parents."

Draco stood up from his chair, adjusting Cais more securely in his arms. "No, Mr. Weasley. It is Harry and I who are the lucky ones," he said softly, and then proceeded to enter the house through the wide French Doors of their sitting room.

"He is very good to him," said Hermione once Draco was out of earshot. "He is very good to the both of you."

Still looking at Draco's retreating back, Harry responded, "Yeah, he is." He knew that both Ron and Hermione weren't really happy about his relationship with Draco, but he was glad that they were finally starting to see a little of the Draco he saw.

Picking up the bassinet they had taken outside, as his friends and family picked up the cups and plates, Harry followed his family into their home.

* * *

Draco was standing in front of his bathroom mirror finishing getting ready for bed. He was very much looking forward to finally having Harry to himself. 

From the day they had brought Cais home, Harry was adamant about not parting from him or letting him sleep alone. Harry wanted him close so they could be there whenever necessary until Cais adapted to his new surroundings. Not wanting to be apart from his son either, Draco had placed his old bassinet in their bedroom beside Harry's side of the bed, and Cais had been sleeping with them ever since.

Now he just wanted some alone time with his husband. Even though he loved his son very much, he still missed not being able to do anything to or with Harry whenever and however he wanted.

Draco stepped out of their bathroom and into their room with a sexy smirk all ready to seduce Harry. However, he let out a puff of annoyance mixed with amusement when he realized that his husband was not spread out on their bed waiting for him. Draco padded down the hall to Cais' bedroom and, just as he suspected, found Harry leaning against the crib, looking at their son, who was of sleeping soundly.

He approached Harry from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Coming to bed?" whispered Draco, holding his breath as Cais started fussing in his sleep before settling down once more.

"In a minute," replied Harry, just as softly. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Harry, Cais is fine. He's already started sleeping most of the night and we're just down the hall. We even have those boxes…those things you bought so we'll be able to hear him all the time." Rubbing his nose and placing tiny kisses across his shoulder blades, Draco continued, "Mother was right; he does have you wrapped around his little finger. All he has to do is let out a tiny whimper and you come running to him."

Harry lifted an eyebrow and shot him a sceptical look over his shoulder. Draco amended by saying "Okay, fine. He has both of us wrapped around his little finger."

Harry smirked and turned to look back at Cais. He extended his hand, and with his palm turned up, he gently rubbed his fingers across Cais' cheek. "I'm just afraid of leaving him alone. I don't want him to think that we've abandoned him or something."

Draco tightened his arms around Harry and said, "you are nothing like those Muggles you call relatives, Harry. You would never do that to any child, let alone your own son. Cais will never feel like he has anything missing; I promise you."

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand. He stood up, turned around and gave Draco a peck on the lips. "Let's go to bed."

Harry turned back towards the crib and pulled further up Cais' blanket. He kissed his index and middle fingers and then placed them gently on Cais' forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams, love."

With a flick of his wand, Harry turned down the light until the bedroom was only illuminated by the soft glow of the enchanted stars on the roof. He turned around and walked to Draco, and, taking the offered hand, walked back to their room.

…fin


End file.
